Talk:Elements/@comment-33075567-20181223030138
Angel Element Spirit + Light + 000 Diamonds You know why I put the 000 there? It means... something, here https://numerologysign.com/numerology/angel-numbers/ Moves -Wings of Life : User does a cool transformation and gets wings, this is very crucial for the next attack, user will have 100 feathers maximum, glides down slowly, user can shift modes of what they are going to do with their wings, user gets 10 feathers each time Damage : 100 Cooldown : 3 Mana : ... Some kind of angel number that does fighting Buttons : press q to change modes Modes : Physical Attack, Feather Regeneration, Spin...? Fly? Physical Attack you need to know : User can damage others if they are close Spin : User spins around and can also move freely, the freathers go around like you were a tornado, deals 1 damage but damages quickly, like lightning quick. Fly : Flying will destroy one of your feathers, 1 second is one feather gone -Feather Surge : User plucks out their feathers and then turns them into the hardess angel material on... Heaven. User will continueously pluck out their feathers- while draining their mana at the same time until they ran out of feathers, shoots pretty fast too, like as fast as... Poison Needles? Damage (in total of all 100 feathers) : 500 One feather : 5 Cooldown : no cooldown Mana : drains it -Pique Flare : User sucks in sunlight and blasts out a tiny sun to the sky, when the tiny sun reaches the top, it blasts out a a light like it has born, think of it like a grenade, exploding and spreading stuff, like what the move says, Pique means stingy feeling, so the light is stingy, the sun will also stay there for a bit, will try to attack any opponents in it's light radius, will also try to evaporate any moves and reduce damage, but if it evaporate moves completly, it will shoot a beam of light to the person who shot that move, also heals the user by 5 HP a second Damage (when it reaches the top) : 100-300 (maximum), the outer near edge deals 100, the center between the edge is 200, the near center is 300 After star boom : 25 damage per light sting Light Beam : 100 to the one who's move got evaporated, 50% accurate Cooldown : 45 Mana : 500- er... Something Duration : 30 seconds -Denial : User blasts out a energy wave that deny others from casting their moves, will increase range when fully charged (15 seconds), the move icon will also show how much you have charged, will stun all enemies in it's radius and prevents them from using any moving moves, like Rainbow Shockwave or any kind of teleportation/moving spells, even Reset. User can also press E to detonate it Damage : non Cooldown after the Denial gets detonated or hits something: 10 Mana : 350, will use a extra 100 if you release it Clairvoyance (Ultimate) : User spreads their wings and flies up then shocks out a stunning wave, clouds will appear, the Sun and Moon will also appear and will circle the area. User then creates a light orb that spews out a light string that connects to opponent(s) head and reads their mind. Damage will base on their stats, if a user has 0 stats, then the ult will deal no damage but will leave a screen blinding effect instead. If a user like level 250 for example, and has 5 stats maxed out, then the ult will deal 500 damage (I believe you get 2 points per level). Oh and kills will also be deadly, lets use the level 250 user again, they killed about 30,000 people and ate their souls. That user has a lot of killing sin, so they will take extra damage. Once the User read the opponent(s) minds, they pull their mind strings into the light orb then smash it at the ground that will deal the damage that I said above Sun and Moon side damage/fact : The Sun and Moon (Will change it's patterns, like from quarter to full to half) will shoot out their dingys, a Sun Ray, a Moon pattern. The Sun Rays will deal 10 damage each, the Moon's patterns will be here vvvv. The Sun Rays deal low damage but are fast in cooldown while the Moon is slow 1.Full / 5.New : 50 2.Wanning / Gibbous : 30 3.Third / Quarter : 25 4.Wanning / Crescent : 40 Souls that you collected that God will judge : 0-1000 will deal xtra 100, 1001-10,000 will deal xtra 150, 10,001-20,000 will deal xtra 175, 20,001-30,000 will deal xtra 200, above 30,001 will always deal 300 Damage : READ ABOVE IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT Cooldown : 150 (2 minutes and 30 seconds) Mana : 1000